At Last
by BeautifulyTragic
Summary: Will Hermione get together with ron at last?I don't own any of the characters just the plot:characters by Queen J.K. about 2 chapters to go...ginny and harry chappi soon too
1. At Last

At Last

By Griffindorgal13

Authors note: This is my crazy altered story line and the trio is in their 5 year and Sirius will never die and it will not follow the book OOTP at all, got it? So don't email me with complaints!

Ron looked over at one of his best friends Harry Potter: who had is hand to his forehead with a look of pain on his face. His scar must be hurting; this wasn't new.

Ron Weasley switched his gaze to his other best friend Hermione Granger; she had shoulder length bushy brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was looking at Harry as well; Harry had raven colored hair that was always messy and emerald green eyes. Harry caught both their gazes and gave them both a look that said, "What?" They both looked away and happened to look at each other Hermione blushed and looked down at the book she was reading; Ron's ears got almost as red as his flaming red hair but he continued to look at her. Finally Ron looked up and saw that the mail was here.

A snowy white owl came swooping down to their table in the Great Hall. The owl, named Hedwig stopped in front of Harry and dropped a letter on Harry's empty plate.

Harry opened the letter and read the contents. A wide grin slowly spread across his handsome features. At the same time Ron and Hermione asked what was in it; all Harry said was,"I'm going home for Christmas." Before Ron or Hermione could say anything Professor McGonagall came into the Great Hall with a very large black dog on a leash. As soon as the dog saw Harry, the black dog broke free of the leash and Professor McGonagall, and ran straight for Harry.

The dog jumped up and knocked Harry off of the bench he was sitting on. The dog had Harry right where he wanted him and started attacking Harry with licks and joyful barks. Harry got up and hugged the dog around the neck after that Harry started scratching the dog behind the ears. Ron and Hermione, still staring at Harry and the dog, tried hard not to laugh out loud but finally gave in. The three of them started laughing together. Professor McGonagall came over to their table and, with a hint of a smile on her face, said," I found this dog pacing outside of the Common Room; would he by any chance belong to you, Mr. Potter?"

"S-s-sorry professor" Harry stuttered. "Merry Christmas, Potter." McGonagall said as she walked away. Harry looked after her as if he'd never seen her before.

_Had Old McGonagall just said "Merry Christmas" to me and smiled?_

He dismissed the thought and shot a fake glare at the large black dog. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing here, Sirius?" In the joy of seeing Sirius again Hermione totally forgot about the time. "Oh God! Look at the time" Hermione exclaimed," we have Potions Class in 1 minute!" Harry was too happy to care; Potions was the last class until Christmas break and he was going to Grimauled Place!

He told Ron and Hermione to go without him and that he would meet them in the Gryffindor Common Room after Potions. So Hermione and Ron went to Potions and left Harry with his godfather, Sirius Black, in the empty Great Hall, to enjoy their happy reunion.


	2. Holiday Magic

Holiday Magic

By: Gryffidorgal13

A/n_ Once again crazy story line but I just can't let Sirius die (ever) fluff more fluff than humor coming soon! PS there is a new minister of magic: guess who! Give up? Well since this is meant to be a crazy altered story line I've decided to make the M.o.M. Dumbledore! YaY! Enjoy_

Much to the objection of Ron, he and Hermione began their trek down to the dungeons for Potions Class. Ron said that they were both late as it was and that they should just go hang out in the Common Room until Harry was done talking to his convicted prisoner of a godfather named Sirius Black. Of course we all know that Sirius was innocent but the rest of the wizarding world didn't. Every one except the trio and Professor Dumbledore still thought that Sirius was a raging lunatic and a mass murderer on the run.

Anyway as Ron and Hermione walked to the dungeons and came to a trick step, which Ron remembered to jump over. But Hermione on the other hand forgot that the step was there and got her foot stuck in it. She started to fall and groped for anything to hold onto. She caught onto Ron who grabed onto her and pulled her out, but surprisingly Ron held her just a few moments longer than was necessary. Hermione looked up into his eyes: she was surprised at the color of his eyes, not only were they a beautiful sapphire color but she noticed little flecks of emerald that resided in them. Ron's ears turned bright red and he let go. But the moment Hermione was in his arms she felt like they were meant to be that way; in each other's arms forever. Each took a separate side of the hall and continued to class. They got there just in time for an O.W.L.'s lecture. They didn't look at Professor Snape as the walked into the dark classroom. They waited for the words that they desperately did not want to hear. Ron's subconscious was thinking about a Snape Detention and how much he hated the old greasy haired git. Hermione was thinking of how many points would be taken from Gryffindor for their lateness. When nothing came, they looked up and saw that Professor Snape hadn't even seen them walk in. The Professor was busy talking and writing something on the board with his wand. They sat down quietly at the table farthest back in the room and took out a quill and some parchment to take notes on. Potions seemed to go on forever instead of just 80 minutes (they had Double Potions this Friday). But finally Snape dismissed them and Hermione and Ron were the first ones to run out of the room so as not to get caught by Snape on their way out.

They reached the Common Room and saw Sirius (in dog form of course) lying on the rug by the fire and Harry on a plush armchair reading a book. When he saw them come in he got up to greet him. Sirius got up as well. But soon after, Harry went up to his room to start packing. Meanwhile Sirius changed into human form to talk to Ron and Hermione. "So Sirius, why did you come to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. "I came to take Harry home." Sirius said. "Home!" Both Ron and Hermione said in unison. "Yes home," Sirius continued," I now have full legal custody over Harry."

"No offence Sirius, but don't you have to be, like, cleared in a court of magic to have anything legal granted to an ex-convict who is innocent?" Hermione asked matter-of –faculty. "Yes" Sirius replied with a smug smile. "Well? How did you get legal custody granted unless you got cleared by the Ministry of Magic?" Hermione persisted. "Yes." Sirius said again with the same smug smile on his face. Hermione wouldn't give in. "How did you get cleared by the Ministry?" "Well first I walked into the Ministry court room. Then I shook hands with the new minister-" "Wait! No one told us about a new Minister of Magic!" Hermione exclaimed. "Really I thought Ron might have told you!" Sirius replied. "Ronald Weasley!" Ron had just been sitting and listening to the conversation when Hermione paused to slap Ron in the back of the head. "Ow! What did I do?" "How could you not tell me about the new Minister!" Hermione exclaimed. "Um…" Ron thought for a second. "I guess it slipped my mind?" "Humph! More like you didn't want to tell me! I can't believe you didn't tell me! You are such a forgetful git!" Sirius was just sitting back and watching and smiling… "What are you smiling at Sirius?" Hermione demanded. "Oh, nothing. I think I'll turn in now. Goodnight to the both of you." Sirius replied smugly. "Goodnight, Sirius." Ron and Hermione said. Sirius changed into dog form and ran up the boy's staircase. Hermione glared at Ron and turned toward the girl's staircase.

"Wait!" Ron said.

"What do you want, Ronald!"

"Um…. Do you want to play some wizard chess before bed?"

"Why on earth would I want to play chess with you, especially now!"

"Because you love me?"

"Love you! Ron, I'm on the verge of hating you right now!"

"Hate is such a strong word, 'Mione."

"Don't call me that, Ron!" Ron started walking toward her. "Why not, Mione?" Hermione took a step backwards and fell on the couch. Ron came over and sat next to her. "I like calling you that, Mione" Ron put a comforting arm around her shoulders, form a moment Hermione tensed up, but then she was instantly calm. By now Hermione was tired and all she wanted to do was fall asleep in the arms of the one person she wanted to be closest to in the entire world. So there was really nothing stopping her. Just as Hermione fell asleep in Ron's arms, a solitary snowflake fell from the heavens above onto the windowsill.


	3. First Snow

First Snow

Gryffindorgal13

_A/N: Crazy story line. Sirius doesn't die, all is well! Percy isn't a huge Ministry Prat! The war is in the far distant future…and…No Umbridge! DADA teacher is…drum roll…CHARLIE WEASLEY! Personaly i think that he would make a great DA teacher_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends is all thanks to Queen JK! I am obviously not her b/c then I would be rich and i wouldnt have to spend my summer writing small time fics. Because if i was Jo i wouldbe spending my summer buying sugar quills, living off of the millions of dollars im making on HBP, and working in my spare time on Harry Potter 7 lol_

Hermione woke up early the next morning with a slight chill.

_Where in Merlin's name am I and why am I so cold?_ Hermione thought to herself as she tried to open her eyes. She immediately shut them. It was so bright. She went back under the covers and realized that these weren't her covers, further more it wasn't her bed! At this thought she opened her eyes, and looked around. She was on the couch in the common room covered in a burgundy and gold blanket. And her pillow was moving up and down. Then she remembered the night before… Ron taking her to the couch and putting his arm around her and her falling asleep in his arms. It was such a happy memory and she didn't want it to fade away. But alas all good things must come to an end, but just now at this moment. Because at this moment Ron stirred and turned on his side facing Hermione and put his arm around her waist. Hermione liked the change and didn't bother to wake him up. But several moments later he did wake up and he did remember last night and he tensed up. "Oh sorry Mione. I- um…"Ron stammered, trying to find the right words to say. But Hermione put a finger to his lips "Shush we don't want to wake anyone" Hermione said. Ron tried to speak again but this time Hermione put her lips to his in a gentle kiss. The world was perfect, Hermione could feel Ron in that kiss, and she could feel his soul, his heart, and his mind. When the kiss was over they both looked out the window at the clean flawless blanket of white that had settled on Hogwarts overnight. As if on cue, Sirius came down in dog form closely followed by Harry. "Good morning Ron, Hermione, What are you two doing up so early?" Harry asked with a grin that could only mean one thing: He Knew. "Good morning" Ron's ears turned almost as red as his hair and Hermione tried to remain calm as if nothing had happened. Harry knew better, but so as not to embarrass the happy couple he just smiled and said: "Well Sirius and I better get going, even though he is free, we still don't want a bunch of questions. Right Sirius?" Sirius barked loudly and ran out the door of the common room. There was an awkward moment of silence, Hermione was the first to speak:" Well, Harry, have a great holiday!" "Thanks, Hermione, I will. You two have a good holiday too, ok?"

"Don't worry, Harry, we will" Ron put his arm around Hermione and smiled. "We will" Harry gave them an all-knowing smile and wave. Once more Ron and Hermione were alone in the common room. They shared a secret smile.

"Breakfast?"

"You read my mind, 'Mione"

Later in the Great Hall, Ron was talking to Dean and Seamus about the quidditch game after the holidays. Absent mindedly he slipped he arm around Hermione, who was talking to Ginny about going to build a snowman out by Hagrid's place later. Ginny stopped talking and stared at Hermione as if she was a talking phoenix.

"What, Gin?"

"Well it's just… well…um…"

"GIN!"

"Nothing Hermione…nothing" Ron broke off his conversation with Dean and Seamus and turned to his sister and his new girlfriend. "Hey Ginny what's going on? ''Mione, what are you two up too?" Ron asked suspiciously. Hermione shot an evil grin towards Ginny and responded, "Oh, nothing out of the ordinary, just talking about maiming people with snowballs…" At first all Ron could do was stare, but then he found his voice "Ok, Love, just don't hurt yourself" Ron said in a gentle voice as he bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips. "I have to go get my cloak from under my bed, I'll meet you by the on the grounds in 15, okay?" "Ok, Ron" Hermione said as she pulled him towards her in another quick kiss. Ron blushed slightly but smiled as Hermione said, "15"

There were only about 13 people from the whole school who were staying for the holidays, but each and every one of them was either staring at Hermione or following Ron with their eyes including Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. McGonagall, and Hagrid.(the other teachers were either still in bed or working in their offices Hermione noticed the eyes upon her and turned around and stared back. As if to no one in general she said, "What?"...

A/N: Well tell me what you think?i know its short but i cant help it i just dont write long stories...Review plz and ill give you a cookie. (Its ok...you can say it, i love me too)


	4. Second Thoughts

Second Thoughts

Gryffindorgal13

_A/N: Crazy story line. Sirius doesn't die, all is well! Percy isn't a huge Ministry Prat! The war is in the far distant future…and…No Umbridge! DADA teacher is…drum roll…CHARLIE WEASLEY! Personally I think that he would make a great DA teacher—THANK YOU TO MY 3 WONDERFUL REVIEWERS:ALEXA & ELLIE, SKITTLEHOG, AND NALACN!THANKYOU_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends is all thanks to Queen JK! I am obviously not her b/c then I would be rich and I wouldn't have to spend my summer writing small time fics. Because if I were Jo I would be spending my summer buying sugar quills, living off of the millions of dollars I'm making on HBP, and working in my spare time on Harry Potter 7 lol._

Harry had his trunk and was pulling it behind him. He looked back at Hogwarts Castle then at his beloved godfather.

"Sirius?" Harry watched as Sirius quickly changed into human form.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I don't know if I should go with you, you know, to Grimauld place…"

"Why not Harry? I thought you wanted to come to Grimauld place with me this Christmas." Sirius looked as if Harry had told him that he was going to die (A/N which we know he's not).

"No, Sirius, it's just…well every year I've stayed here for Christmas, with either Ron or Hermione…"

"Oh…"

"Wait! Sirius, you could stay there too, we could talk to Dumbledore, I'm sure he would give you a room and if not you could stay in the common room. C'mon Sirius it would be so much fun to sped Christmas with everyone!" _Including Ginny…_Harry thought. Harry had been thinking about her a lot, even without thinking he was thinking about her, he was thinking about her. _C'mon Harry, get a grip, she doesn't like you like that plus she is too young... _One side of his head was saying, 'You're right, she is too young' while the other side was saying 'Bloody hell, Harry, she is only one year younger than you, and she so likes you as more than a friend, mate'. The more Harry tried to think of excuses of why they weren't meant to be, the more he began to realize that they were.

Harry's train of thought broke down, when Sirius spoke "I suppose it'll be alright if we go and talk to Dumbledore," Harry's face brightened, "I said talk, Harry, nothing final"

Harry had the sudden impulse to go and hug his godfather, but believe me, its quite a funny site to see a tall, handsome, raven-haired, 15yr old hugging a giant black dog in the middle of Hogwarts grounds. But Harry for once didn't care, so shamelessly he hugged his godfather. Harry was starting to have second thoughts on alot of things, but all were happy, and Voldemort was for once not residing in his thoughts.

They started back up to the castle, ready for Christmas to start, and who knows, maybe a new romance?


	5. Watchers in the Tower

Second Thoughts

Tonkified27

_A/N: Crazy story line. Sirius doesn't die, all is well! Percy isn't a huge Ministry Prat! The war is in the far distant future…and…No Umbridge! DADA teacher is…drum roll…CHARLIE WEASLEY! Personally I think that he would make a great DA teacher—THANK YOU TO My WONDERFUL REVIEWERS I changed my name to Tonkified27!yay me_

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends is all thanks to Queen JK! I am obviously not her b/c then I would be rich and I wouldn't have to spend my summer writing small time fics. Because if I were Jo I would be spending my summer buying sugar quills, living off of the millions of dollars I'm making on HBP, and working in my spare time on Harry Potter 7 lol.

At Hogwarts, on a very snowy day in mid-December, one could be found in one of two places: either on the grounds having a snowball fight or in one's respective common room.

However, the One to whom this story concerns is found waiting outside of Professor Dumbledore's office.

Harry Potter had been sitting against the gargoyle of Dumbledore's office for the last ½ hour. He heard the bark like laughter of his godfather, Sirius, and the sound of footsteps. Harry quickly pulled away from the gargoyle and pretended to do something useful, like fiddle with his wand. The next moment the door swung open and the gargoyle stepped aside and a great black dog and a wise old wizard came out of the doorway.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sirius! How lovely to see you!" Harry said as innocently as he could.

"Yes, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, "hello to you too, I do believe that there are two people waiting for you in the Gryffindor Common Room."

Dumbledore's bright blue eyes were shining.

"Err…yes Professor Dumbledore." Harry said. _I think he knows that I was trying to listen…oops._

Harry set off along the corridor and up the staircases to the Gryffindor common room. It was times like this that he wished that the common room were on the 1st floor instead of the 7th.

Harry was just turning the corner when he ran headlong into someone and knocked them over.

"Oh…I'm really sorry!" Harry apologized. Then he looked down into the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen. "Oh, its you Ginny, I'm sorry I didn't mean- I mean I- see its just that-…" Harry had, for the first time in his life, become speechless. They stared at each other for a moment before anyone spoke. "Its ok Harry I wasn't watching where I was going, I should be more careful." Was it just Harry or did Ginny just blush as she spoke. "So…" Harry said trying to sound cool after just knocking over the object of his affections. Until he realized that she was still sitting on the ground. Harry kneeled down to help her up and apologized again and again for running into her. Finally after about the 7,000 apologies Ginny punched Harry lightly in the chest and said, "Shut up, Harry!"

"ok" Harry said, still a little winded from the light touch.

"So… where were you going in such a hurry, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I was heading to the…um…the common room, yah the common room."

"Oh," she said shyly, "wait why? I thought you were going to Grimmuld place for the holidays."

"Well, Sirius talked to Dumbledore, and we are both staying here for the holidays."

"That's great, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. Then she turned her eyes downward and asked, "Harry, do you have a girlfriend or like a girl or anything?"

"Why Ginny?"

"Oh, Just curious, you know?"

"Ginny, there is something I need to tell you" _C'mon, you are Harry Potter, the boy who lived, you have faced Voldemort more then most aurors. You are in bloody Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Just tell her that you fancy her!_

"Um Ginny, do you want to take a walk with me, y'know around the grounds?"

"Sure Harry"

They started walking and talking. "Do you know where Ron and Hermione are?" Harry asked.

"Last I saw them they were snogging on the couch in the common room."

"Oh, they must really love each other…" Harry responded without much thought. He then realized that Ginny was no longer walking with him. He turned around to see where she was and got hit in the face with a very large and very wet snowball. He heard soft and gentle giggling. Harry looked around and saw that it was coming from a very beautiful Ginny Weasley. "Hey!" Harry yelled. Then Ginny ran, and Harry ran after her. After about 3 minutes of running, Harry had almost caught up to her. Then unexpectedly, she tripped and fell and Harry after her. They sunk into the snow, bodies pressed together, when Ginny mumbled something that sounded very much like, " 'Arry, geroff e". Harry rolled off of Ginny and she rolled over on top of Harry instead. Out of instinct, Harry put his arms around her waist and started stroking her back. She shivered. Harry pulled her closer and she obliged. Faces only an inch apart Harry whispered so that even the surrounding snow wouldn't be able to hear, "Ginny, I love you."

"Harry?"

"Yah, Gin?"

"I love you, too" Then Ginny leaned in to share her first kiss with Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Little did they know that up in Gryffindor Tower, two smiling faces were observing the couple in the snow.

"Ha, Ronnie! You now owe me 3 galleons and 9 sickles. Cough 'em!"

"But, Hermione, I don't have 3 galleons and 9 sickles!"

"You should have thought of that before you bet on your sister and our best friend,"

"But Hermione!"

"No "buts" You owe me money"

"Hermione, I wuv you."

"Fine, you don't have to pay me. But only because you're my boyfriend."

A/N: Don't you love cliffies? I don't either so im not going to make a cliffie! but I'm to tired to write right more rightnow and before I write the next one I want feedback so…….ill leave you to the reviewing. Luv ya! Tonkified out!


End file.
